Earth Dragon Balls
The Earth Dragon Balls are wish orbs created by the Guardian of the Earth, Kami and were later re-created by Dende. These balls are mainly used on Earth and were the first type of Dragon Balls used in the Dragon Ball series. They have played a major role and impact in the series, being used by a variety of characters in the series, including the main protagonist Goku. Overview Like all the other types of Dragon Balls, these balls come in a set of 7. When all 7 are gathered, they summon an Eternal Dragon named Shenron, who can grant any wish that doesn't exceed his powers as long as it does not create love, repeat a wish he previously granted, surpasses its creator's power, and meets a few more restrictions as Shenron's power is directly linked to capacities of whoever created it (i.e. Kami or Dende). Once used and Shenron fulfills the user's wish, the Earth Dragon Balls are turned into stone and then scattered to different random locations on Earth, rendering them useless for 365 days before they can be used again. Before, Shenron was only able to grant the user one wish per summoning, but after Dende re-creates him and the Earth Dragon Balls, Dende upgrades Shenron to grant the user a maximum of 3 wishes (two if multiple people are revived with one of the wishes). Biography Background ''Dragon Ball'' ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Dragon Ball Super'' ''Dragon Ball GT'' ''Transformers: Universe'' The Earth Dragon Balls have played a major role in Transformers: Universe. They are in Goku's universe. Film Appearances Video Game Appearances Location of the Earth Dragon Balls This chart documents the locations of the Earth's Dragon Balls in the different sagas of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super as well as the wishes granted in those sagas and the name of the Shadow Dragons each wish spawned. *'One-Star Dragon Ball' – Brought to Pilaf's Castle from a dungeon || City Street || Yajirobe's Prairie || Yunzabit Heights || Wasteland || Thieves Den || Land of Gurumes || Break Wasteland *'Two-Star Dragon Ball' – Capsule Corporation (Warehouse) || Muscle Tower || Ice Cave || Devil's Toilet || Savanna || Diablo Desert Express || Red Sea || Tsumisumbri Mountains *'Three-Star Dragon Ball' – Kame House || Pirate Cave || Prairie || Muscle Tower (at Goku's house in DBZ) || Beach || Pilaf's Castle || Paprika Wasteland || Diablo Desert *'Four-Star Dragon Ball' – Grandpa Gohan's house at Mount Paozu || Sacred Land of Korin || Stolen by Tambourine after the 22nd World Tournament || On Gohan's hat at Spinach Wastes || Vodka's fortress || Small Island (swallowed by a dinosaur) || Papaya Island|| Penguin Village *'Five-Star Dragon Ball' – North Valley || Area covered by the Brown Squad || Village of the Man injured by Tien || Pirate Cave || Mountain ||Mega-Fortress XJ-5 || Gizard Wasteland || Spindletop Flats *'Six-Star Dragon Ball' – Aru Village || Colonel Silver's Camp || Crow Cavern || Desert (at Goku's house in DBZ) || Rocky area || Fukurou Forest || Amenbo Island || Skull Valley *'Seven-Star Dragon Ball' – Fire Mountain || Lake near the Peck Peck Tribe Jungle || Mercenary Clan's ship || Pilaf's Castle || Vodka's fortress (found on the Tropical Islands) || Kyodai Pyramid || Mei Queen Castle || Yunzabit Heights Known wishes granted Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Someone wishes to become a king. ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga *Oolong wishes for a pair of panties. (Spawned Oceanus Shenron) Fortuneteller Baba Saga *Upa wishes for Bora to be revived. (Spawned Haze Shenron) King Piccolo Saga *King Piccolo wishes for his youth to be restored. (Spawned Nuova Shenron) Piccolo Jr. Saga *Reviving everyone killed by King Piccolo and his children. (Spawned Eis Shenron in the anime) ''Dragon Ball Z'' Vegeta Saga *Master Roshi wishes for Goku to be revived. (Granted by Shenron; Spawned Rage Shenron) Frieza Saga *Mr. Popo wishes for all those killed by Frieza and his henchmen in Namek brought back to life, but the tribe killed by Vegeta were not brought back as Vegeta did not count as one of Frieza's henchmen at that time. This is the only wish that Shenron was unsure of his ability to grant. (Granted by Shenron; Spawned Syn Shenron) Cell Games Saga *A wish to revive all people killed by Cell and the other androids and second wish for the self-destruct bombs in Android 17 and Android 18 to be removed. (Granted by Shenron) Majin Buu Saga *Bulma wished that everyone who died since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament be brought back to life. (Granted by Shenron; Spawned Naturon Shenron) **The remaining wish was saved up, giving them four months until they were able to make their second wish. *A wish for all memories of Majin Buu's havoc on Earth to be erased, except from the Z Fighters, and the other supporting characters. (Granted by Shenron, made using the remaining wish saved up from the last summoning; spawned Eis Shenron acorrding to Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files). ''Dragon Ball Super'' Bonus chapter *Pilaf wishes for youth for himself and for his gang. (Granted by Shenron, set during the Android conflict) God of Destruction Beerus Saga *Goku wishes for the knowledge of the Super Saiyan God. (Granted by Shenron) Golden Frieza Saga *Sorbet wishes Frieza back from Hell. (Granted by Shenron) *Shu wishes for a million Zeni. (Granted by Shenron) *Mai wishes for the best ice cream in the world. (Granted by Shenron) Universe 6 Saga *Beerus wishes for Shenron to go away. (Granted by Shenron) "Future" Trunks Saga *Gohan wishes for Pan's fever to be cured. (Granted by Shenron) ''Dragon Ball'' movies Dragon Ball Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies *Pansy's wish for the end of the rubies. Dragon Ball Movie 3: Mystical Adventure *Goku wishes for Bora to be revived. Dragon Ball Tenth Anniversary Special: *Goku wishes for Shenron to rebuild Android 8 and remove the bomb inside him. Dragon Ball Z Movie 1: Dead Zone *Garlic Jr.'s wish for immortality. Dragon Ball Z Movie 2: The World's Strongest *Dr. Kochin wishes for Dr. Wheelo to be released from his icy prison. Dragon Ball Z Movie 3: The Tree of Might *Bulma, Gohan and Krillin wish to restore the forest. Dragon Ball Z Movie 4: Lord Slug *Lord Slug wishes for his youth to be restored. Dragon Ball Z Movie 10: Broly - Second Coming *Goten wishes that his father were there, and an image of Goku appears; though this creates an interesting plot hole. First, Shenron does not appear when Goten tries to summon him; second the sky is not even dark when the wish is made. Also at this point, Dende had powered up Shenron to grant three wishes, though when the Dragon Balls read Goten thoughts about wishing Goku was there to help them, the Dragon Balls still scatter at the end of the movie. Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Fusion Reborn *Shenron appears, but no wish is made, leading to a somewhat comedic ending, with Shenron saying "Is somebody going to make a wish or what?" Dragon Ball Z Movie 13: Wrath of the Dragon *Hoi wishes to unlock a box he found. (Tapion was in it). *As they say their goodbyes to Tapion, Goku and friends mention that they will summon the dragon again to wish all the people back to life who died during the battle against Hirudegarn (this part of the conversation is mentioned in the Japanese version). Dragon Ball Z Movie 14: Battle of Gods *The Pilaf Gang wished for youth prior to the events of the movie. *Beerus asks how to make a Super Saiyan God. Dragon Ball Z Movie 15: Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" *Planet Trade Organization's current leader Sorbet and his subordinate Tagoma make the single most evil wish ever made with the Earth's Dragon Balls: To Revive the Galactic Tyrant Frieza back to life so he may restore the Planet Trade Organization's Evil Empire. Frieza is revived as he was just before his death via the finishing blast of Future Trunks' Shining Sword Attack, as Mecha Frieza and in pieces. Sorbet and Tagoma collect all of the pieces of Frieza and put the organic parts in a healing chamber, Frieza's body is regenerated and he reverts himself back into his first form, thus setting in motion the events of the film. *Shu wishes for one million Zeni. Dragon Ball Super Movie 1: Broly *Cheelai wishes for Broly to be saved and sent back to Planet Vampa. ''Transformers: Universe *Emperor Pilaf wishes for youth for himself and for his gang. (Granted by Shenron) *Chris wishes for Helen's paralyzed legs to be healed. (Granted by Shenron) *Keiko wishes for Yusuke to be revived. (Granted by Shenron) *Sailor Moon wishes for the Moon Stick and the Cutie Moon Rod to be recreated. (Granted by Shenron) *A wish to revive all deceased characters of ''Another in Sailor Moon's universe. (Granted by Shenron) *Cheelai wishes for Broly to be saved and sent back to Planet Vampa. (Granted by Shenron) *Sailor Chibi Moon wishes for Sailor Pluto to be revived. (Granted by Shenron) Category:Balls Category:Items Category:Quest Items Category:Dragon Balls Category:MacGuffins